Stefans Secret
by Teri
Summary: Stefan left to go make a life for himself. What if he already had? What happens when Nicholas finds out? GH/DOOL Crossover


**Stefan's Secret  
**_A General Hospital / Days of Our Lives Crossover  
_By Teri

* * *

Summary: Back in '02 before General Hospital kill off the character, Stefan left Port Charles saying that he had to go make a life for himself. What if he already had a life? What happens when Nicholas finds out?

Disclaimer: I am not associated with the owners or creaters of the characters in this story. This story was written strictly for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Author's Note: AU - for this story Kayla is dead (or since it is Salem, just believed dead and probably in Stefano's basement).

* * *

"Good bye, Uncle," Nicholas said regretfully. He felt his uncle needed to find a life away from the Cassadines, but he would still miss him.

"I know you can handle this. You're a Good Man and I am proud of you! I love Nicholas," Stefan said and walked away.

* * *

Months later . . .

Nicolas walked into a small restaurant called the "Brady's Pub" in Salem. He had been driving through this little town and stopped to spend the night. He really didn't have a destination, he was just trying to spend sometime away from Port Charles.

An older gentleman came over with a menu and recommended the Chowder. Nicholas ordered and sat back thinking about everything that was going on.

He couldn't believe everyone had turned against him. He was just trying to protect Gia. Lucky had told him he was his father's son. Was he right? What would Stefan say? He knew Stefan would be hurt that he had acted that way. He knew it was something Stefan would have done to protect him, but he would never have wanted to see Nicholas act that way.

"Hey, Ma!" Nicolas turned to the voice and saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair carrying a motorcycle helmet. He was wearing blue jeans, a flannel shirt, a leather jacket, and of all things an eye patch. The thing that really stopped him was the man seemed more than familiar to him. In fact, something – although he didn't know what – reminded him of his uncle.

Of course, sometimes he could almost swear he could see Stefan around every corner, but why was this reject from hell's angels reminding him of his ever-proper uncle.

"Steve, I see your home early. How did it go?" replied the woman 'Ma'. They continued talking, but he could not hear most of the conversation.

The older man returned to the table carrying a bowl of chowder. "Now this is the finest chowder you will ever find. Enjoy!" He said and then he began to leave.

"Wait, Mr. ?"

"Brady, Shawn Brady"

"Yes, Mr. Brady, who is that man over there with the lady?" he said pointed to the couple he had been watching.

"Well, the lady is my wife Caroline and the man is our son-in-law Steve Johnson. Why?" Shawn asked.

"I thought I knew him. Must be a mistake. The man I knew was single."

Johnson? He thought to himself. That's like saying Smith. Steve? A form of Stefan? It couldn't be. Of course it couldn't be. Could you imagine your Uncle dressing like that? Then he tried to imagine it and then he saw the resemblance. He nearly passed out. He looked again and decided it must just be a coincidence. Didn't it?

A sad voice responded, "Steve is single. Our daughter, his wife, died many years ago, probably before you were born son."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Nicholas said. He regretted ever asking. After all there was no way this man was his Uncle. He definitely had not been a widower.

"Hey Pop, Are you OK?" Steve said approaching the table. He was totally focused on Shawn and had not given a clear look to the young man at the table.

"Fine, Steve. Just fine. This man was just asking about you. He said he thought he knew you," Shawn said in his usual Irish brogue.

"Really," Steve said looking to the man at the table.

'Nicolas, My Nicolas? Here? No! He blinked a few times. 'What is he doing here? Is something wrong? Does he recognize me? Of course not you dolt had anyone except Ned ever realized that Steve and Stefan are the same person? No! So get a grip.'

He continued, "I don't think we know each other."

Nicholas stared at him for a moment. 'That look on his face. That vein above his eye is twitching. He's lying. Uncle always got that look when he lied.'

"Uncle?"

_

* * *

__Teri_  
_  
Posted: May 1, 2002  
Edited: April 26, 2008_

_P.S. Actually Stefan's true secret is that he and his wife Victoria own a very successful chain of Lingerie stores :)_


End file.
